


Curious Puppies

by celestialcupid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dog - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcupid/pseuds/celestialcupid
Summary: A young girl deepening her bond with her lovely puppy.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a hot July day just a few weeks before my 8th birthday, I had just gotten back from going on vacation with my family in Hawaii. It was a lot of fun but I missed my puppy so much. We had just gotten her in March and I fell in love with her the moment I first met her. A sweet little pug who stole my heart, I hated being apart from her so much I couldn’t enjoy our vacation at all. After we got home I was inseparable from her. I’d often share her doggy bed with her in our living room just to be closer to her.

I was eating a popsicle, sitting on her bed while she bounded around me trying to get a taste. I popped it out of my mouth and offered the cherry goodness to her. She licked it eagerly and I giggled seeing how wide her eyes got. The juice started to run down my hand and drip onto my lap, I quickly pulled it away from my puppy to try to clean my hand up. She then began sniffing my lap and licking up the spilled juice for me. It kind of tickled but I let her continue while I finished my popsicle.

When I finished she was still sniffing me and put her head right between my legs. I felt something weird between my legs and when she licked at my underwear, a shiver ran through my entire body. My mom was standing just a few feet away in the kitchen but her back was to me so, hesitantly, I pulled my underwear aside for her. She immediately licked me again and I felt that amazing shiver that had me covering my mouth to keep myself from making noise.

I kept looking at my moms back, part of me hoping that she would catch me. Instead, I got up to go to my room my puppy running after me. I closed my door and took off my skirt and underwear. My puppy circled around my feet, jumping up on me to get another taste. I didn’t know what we were doing but it felt so good that I found myself laying on the floor for her, spreading my legs as wide as I could.

She dove right in and licked me from my asshole up to my clit. I clutched my shirt so hard I was afraid it would rip but I couldn’t stop. I felt like I really had to pee but when I tried to push her away she nipped at me! It really hurt and as I cried out I felt something flood through me that had my tiny body shaking. She kept licking me to the point where I couldn’t take the stimulation anymore and started to pee. I yelped and jumped up, afraid that I’d get in trouble for staining the carpet. I couldn’t catch my breath, my entire body tingling, specifically between my legs. I put my skirt back on and ran to the bathroom to get away from what I had just done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second verse! worse than the first!  
> a little bit louder  
> and a whole lot worse!

For awhile I had forgotten about what happened between me and Posie. Well, that’s not quite true. I had tried to forget. Desperately. Even when I was younger I knew it was wrong, I knew I shouldn’t have felt excited because my dog simply sniffed at my crotch. But I had opened pandoras box without even understanding the consequences.

I ignored what I truly wanted and instead went for anyone that wanted me. I know, I’m a slut but what’s more exciting than knowing someone is lusting after you? I’m too weak to that kind of temptation. I eventually stumbled into an interesting opportunity, one that I wasn’t going to let pass me by.

I had been denying myself until I turned 16, a long time of pushing Posie’s head away from my pussy time and time again because I couldn’t let myself want it. I was seeing a guy off and on at the time who was significantly older than me; he liked to call me his little slut and I wasn’t particularly upset by the name. It made me feel special, pocket sized. Like his little cock sleeve. It wasn’t an unpleasant thought and besides, he had the most handsome pit bull I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sleek grey and gentle, he loved me more than his owner did which suited me just fine. 

His owner liked to be rough with me but, like every good slut, I loved the pain. He would often fuck me until I was about to pass out and if he was feeling particularly sadistic, he wouldn’t stop until I did. It was one of these days that he decided to leave me alone with Grey. I’m not too sure how often he did this, probably a lot. But I wasn’t about to complain.

I woke up with Grey’s big head forcing my legs apart. He was eating out my cunt just how Posie had and a loud moan escaped me before I could even think of stopping myself. His tongue was significantly bigger than my dogs though and flicked against my clit every time he swiped upwards. Grey’s owner had made himself scarce, leaving me alone with his unfixed pit and my mind was already running away from me before I even got a look at his dog cock.

My heart raced uncontrollably as my orgasm shook every nerve in my body. I sprayed cum all over Grey’s face which only made him double his efforts to get every drop. After getting his fill Grey paced around me with his dick already on full display. 

My mouth watered at the sight, just seeing it drip with pre-cum made my pussy wetter than his owner ever had. Briefly, I wondered how much trouble I’d get into if I was caught with Grey and was shocked by how much the idea excited me. Instantly the idea of being caught while getting knotted by Grey flooded my mind and as I looked at Grey’s canine cock I knew I had to have it inside me by any means necessary. I had hardly dared to dream that I would have a chance like this. Maybe in my wildest fantasies I would imagine Grey’s owner forcing the dog on me, effectively taking my choice. Sometimes I would even humor myself and think about struggling, but in that moment, I couldn’t lie to myself anymore. I wanted it. Bad. 

I nudged Grey down and he gladly rolled onto his back, putting his dick on full display. I wasted no time as I brought my lips down to Grey’s fuzzy shaft, working my way slowly up to his dripping tip. My vision narrowed to just the stiff dick in front of me as I got my first taste of dog cum. 

It wasn’t like anything I tasted before. It was slightly watery and not as bitter as human cum. I licked my lips knowing that I wasn’t just going to take a step in the wrong direction, I was tumbling down the hill straight to hell. The worst part was, I couldn’t make myself care. As I deep throated Grey’s cock it felt as if this was what I was made for. Grey woofed happily above me and I moaned in response.

Swallowing thickly around his member I slowly pulled it out of my mouth. As soon as he was free, Grey jumped up and began circling me again. This time he pawed at my back and I gladly presented myself. I rested my head on the floor so I could spread my pussy open for Grey’s cock.

He snuffled at my lower lips before giving them a final lick and mounting me. If I hadn’t already properly braced myself, his weight would’ve forced me to the floor. His hips jackhammered clumsily, trying to sink himself in my waiting heat. And _god_ I was practically sobbing for it, my pussy was weeping for it. I reached back and helped Grey finally slam home. 

I saw stars. I might’ve blacked out, but the pace Grey set had me panting under him like a bitch in heat. His cock was so hot, pistoning in and out of me causing my thighs to spasm from the force. I was sure that I was drooling all over myself, I’d never felt something so amazing! Grey’s tongue was glorious but it was like a consolation prize compared to the gold trophy. 

Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, I felt his knot pounding against me, growing quickly. Grey growled as his orgasm grew closer and then he _howled_ when he finally got his knot inside me. I cried out with him as my walls fluttered uselessly around the growing knot. His cum flooded inside me in spurts; it was so unbelievably hot it felt like a brand inside me. I blindly reached for my clit, rubbing it furiously to reach my own release. Every time my walls clenched against him, he whined and tried to pull back. When he thrusted forward again the bulb of his knot brushed against a spot inside me I didn’t even know was there. 

It was like something snapped inside me. A coiling heat erupted out of me, leaving my voice hoarse and every muscle trembling. I must’ve passed out because when I came to, Grey had spun around but was still stuck inside me. I heard the door creak and standing in the frame was my not-so-boyfriend with his jaw slack. 

I grinned lazily up at him. “So, I’m guessing no round two?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay! so! i wasnt planning on posting more lmao and i'm not planning on it now.. i guess if enough people want more i could but yeah. dont bet on it lol 
> 
> thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a true story.  
> or is it?


End file.
